


【五黑框/今江】一场无疾而终的绑架案

by Julia_snow



Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [5]
Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 今何在和江南被绑到了同一间房，有人给他们送了一份礼物。
Relationships: 今何在/江南
Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928635
Kudos: 13





	1. 起

**Author's Note:**

> ·很久以前的点梗  
> ·有猫和肉  
> ·可能会完善

1.

今何在醒的时候发现自己窝在一张床上，房间里没有开灯，他摸了摸头，自己刚刚还走在街上。他刚参加完一场访谈，身心都有些疲惫，准备在路上走一走再回酒店，没想到突然被人抓住，之后的事情他根本想不起来。

房间里的光源除了漏出一点月光的一扇窗就只剩墙上发出昏暗灯光的床头灯了，床头的桌子上放着一张纸，纸上是拿报纸拼凑出的一段文字，“如果你醒了，那你还有一个小时想想要和他说什么，不要想着逃出去了，你们不谈一谈，是没有办法出去的。顺便，为了你的安全，锁着他的链子是打不开的。”

这是什么？今何在皱了皱眉，有谁会绑架自己？难道是因为自己不填坑？这个“他”又说的是谁？

就在他对着这张纸想找出更多线索的时候，一声猫叫打断了他的思考。今何在摸索着下床去找猫叫声的来源，猫包放在地上，里面的小东西似乎很不耐烦地想要出来。他自己也是第一次研究这个，等他把包打开来的时候，小猫猛地窜上床，弓着身子炸着毛不安地走来走去。

今何在盯着猫圆溜溜的眼睛愣了一下，突然打了个寒战：这是江南的猫！是那只经常被江南拿来做头像的，被他叫做“代笔团”的暹罗猫。

他借着极其微弱的光环视这个房间，江南被穿过墙上的锁链束缚着手脚，昏睡着发出轻微的呼吸声。

2.

今何在此刻非常想一拳打在这个混蛋的脸上，趁着他还没有清醒，把他那张总是露着高傲表情的脸揍得鼻青脸肿。但是他忍住了，既然把他和江南带到这里来的那个人把江南绑住了，还要求他们“谈一谈”，说不定他能从江南那里问出什么来。

整个房间是封锁的，那扇小窗是全封闭的，通气的窗口在天花板上，房间里除了一张大床和一个不能搬动的桌子之外根本没有其他家具，门是锁死的，应该只有从外面才能打开。

他一边试图在房间里找到些线索一边思考等会儿要和江南说些什么。江南这个人是他避之不及的，听到对方甚至提出不要和他一起推荐同一本书的要求时，他其实在心里暗暗松了一口气，因为他自己也不知道该怎么面对江南，这个他又爱又恨的人。

这么多年过去了，他还爱江南吗？他还恨江南吗？他不知道，但是他清楚地记得他打不通江南电话时候的无助，也清楚地记得他在网络上参加一场场骂战时的满腔愤怒。

他曾经在和江南分裂以后多次在网上调侃江南，但他清楚地明白，自己和江南当年，确确实实是相爱的。

那个时候他们都还很年轻，年轻的什么也不怕，心怀壮志想要做出属于中国的幻想世界，后来那滴水还没落地就一分两半，他们之间的裂痕也渐渐变成一道山谷，再也回不到当初。

他们俩曾经在龙阳路那张颜色艳丽的大床上一次次用彼此的体温温暖上海没有暖气的寒夜；他们俩曾经坐在外滩18号的酒吧畅谈九幻的未来，然后在角落里以黄浦江为背景接一个带着酒气的吻；他们俩曾经在加班后的夜里紧握着对方的手去吃一顿热腾腾的夜宵。

那些经历过的时光就像江南自己说过的：“在我脑子里撒了一把糖”，一旦想起来就会怀疑到底在他们决裂之前是否有过那么美好的过去，还是一切都不过是某个人的一厢情愿罢了。

江南带走的不只是账本，还有那些曾经在一个个夜晚互相倾吐的故事，还有那些混杂在呻吟里的情愫。大角在刚知道江南联系不上的时候找到他，“你们闹分手？”他那时心里像是有什么东西在挣扎：“不……我……”今何在什么话也说不出来，任由那东西慢慢被时间杀死在心里最隐秘的角落里，尽管他后来多次在网络上调侃江南，但是清楚那东西再也不会活过来了。

江南结婚之后他就决定放下了，然而江南自己似乎不能放下，在不能见面的网络上一次次挑起他的怒火，一次次戳中他的伤疤。后来江南渐渐也不再惹他，似乎是放下了，再后来江南和他的夫人和离，今何在再也没有心情关注江南，他有自己的事要忙，然而这件事永远是他心头一道不会愈合的伤疤。

3.

房间里很黑，暹罗猫缩成一团趴在床上，它被养的油光水滑，根本不怕陌生人，今何在伸出手摸了摸猫圆圆的头，猫用带倒刺的舌头舔着他的手心，似乎很亲近他的样子。他收回手把猫揽进怀里，给小母猫慢慢地顺着毛，然后在江南对面席地而坐，思考着等这位“框框君”醒之后，自己该说些什么。

江南醒的时候觉得自己全身上下都不太对劲，多年养尊处优的生活让他非常不习惯坐着睡觉，他试图动一动快要僵掉的手，却被沉重的铁链声吓到了，他睁开眼睛，试图通过头顶撒下来的一点星光看清自己身在何处。

“别看了，出不去的。”这声音猛然响起，似乎是平地上一声炸雷，江南把脚往回收了收，“……今何在？”他的本能是想喊猴子的，但是算了，本来他也已经很久没有这么叫过对方了。

江南挣扎着，想要起身：“是你把我带过来的？你他妈想干什么？还……”然而今何在打断了他劈头盖脸的质问：“不是我，我也是被绑来的，不然我早就走了。”他顿了一下，然后接着说：“这是你的猫？”今何在双手抄起猫咪，看向微微愣住的江南：“真是你的啊。”代笔团瞪着一双溜圆的大眼睛，不解地看着自己的铲屎官，很无辜地叫了一声。“不是……团团……来，过来”江南停止了挣扎，试图把自己的猫叫过来，然而猫咪正被那双骨节分明的手伺候得舒舒服服的，发出一阵呼噜声，甚至张开眼又合上了，根本不理睬他的呼唤。

江南根本不想承认自己心里觉得这样的画面其实还挺可爱，他张了张嘴，欲言又止。“行，你不说，那我来问你来答总可以吧。”今何在抬起头盯着他，那双眼睛穿透时间和空间，再一次直直地望进江南的心里。

上一次他们俩这样对视是多久以前了？十年前？还是十五年前？江南根本不想去回忆那些事，他一直在催促自己赶紧忘记，并且希望所有人最好都通通失忆。然而他自己也明白这根本不可能，于是他只好小心翼翼地避免自己想起来。

4.

江南是在下班后在停车场里被袭击的，他放员工下班以后，自己在办公室又赶了一会儿稿子才离开公司。据他回忆，似乎不止一个人参与这件事，“至少有三个，一个在我车附近等着我走近，一个从背后偷袭，还有一个帮他们望风的。”然而他们通通遮着脸，全程没有对话，根本没有办法辨认，等他再清醒过来就已经在这个房间里了。

“是麻醉剂。”江南想了想补充道，“那个味道很明显，有可能是……利多卡因。”即使过了这么些年，当初的专业知识他还有点印象。“不成瘾的麻醉剂……他们应该不是想伤害我们……很可能是为了钱。”

“为了钱？为了钱干什么要把你家猫也带上？”今何在不太愿意相信江南说的，然而对化学方面一窍不通的他也没有办法从专业方面反驳。

“对……为什么要绑架你和我，这才是关键！”江南说完心里突然一跳，难不成是因为他们俩的关系吗？

那是江南封存在记忆深处的东西，他每次回忆都会刻意绕开那一段往事。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中间有缺，可能会补，也可能不补（咕

1.  
天色再次变暗的时候，门外的人把食物放了进来，但是这次和之前不一样，这次的托盘上不再是两个水杯而是换成了一个带盖的透明塑料瓶，上面用印着大大的“Surprise”，后面还跟着一个看起来人畜无害的笑脸。  
江南打开瓶子看了看，“没什么味道，但是应该不是水，或者说，不只是水。”至于那个“惊喜”，在他看来只是绑架者的恶趣味罢了。  
喝还是不喝，这是个问题，如果喝，那谁喝又是一个问题。“一人一半吧，这样要死我们也一起死。”今何在突然开口打断了江南的思考。“你确定？”  
“他们都让我们活了两天了，也没有要我们联系家人，怎么可能放毒药？你要是不放心，我先喝也可以的。”说着今何在就准备去拿他手里那个小瓶子。  
“也好，一半一半，反正我们俩也只能喝不是吗？”江南拧开瓶盖，把半瓶液体慢慢灌进自己的喉咙里，“反正也不可能再糟糕了，不是吗？”他心里暗暗想着，把剩下的液体递给今何在。

2.  
江南忍不住在心里爆粗，原来真的有可能更糟糕。今何在喝的更多，因此江南自己比他稍微清醒一点，然而他还是能感觉到血液向自己下身流去，身体开始发烫，渴望着来自他人的抚慰，而此时此刻，能解决这个问题的，除了今何在，没有别人。  
今何在贴近他，滚烫的气息洒在他的眼镜上，起了薄薄一层白雾，“怎么办？”他听出来今何在的隐忍，他自己的身体叫嚣着，渴求来自眼前人的抚摸。“能怎么办？现在也没有其他办法……”江南努力让自己的呼吸声显得平静一点，然而在今何在摸上他的嘴唇的时候终于忍不住破功，任由自己的呻吟溢出唇瓣。  
今何在的手也很烫，抚摸自己的时候像在点火，江南晕晕乎乎地思考着，衬衫的扣子慢慢地被解开来，猴子似乎并不着急，仿佛被下药的只有江南自己。  
今何在的手从江南的喉结划过他的胸腹，停留在裤子拉链上，“我再问你一遍，真的要我继续？”江南沉默了两三秒，幅度极小地点了点头。今何在伸手摘下他的眼镜，“行，那我上你也没关系对吧。”尽管他们当年不曾计较过谁上谁下，但是对于一个男人来说，被另一个男人上始终是一件感觉不好的事。  
“没事儿，你……随意。”江南的话像是一个开关，打开了那扇被关了多年的情欲之门。  
他趴在地上，感受着那人骨节分明的手指在自己的身体里探索，被吊着的感觉很不好，于是他轻轻摆动着希望那个人能够施加更强烈的刺激。“急什么，别动，不扩张你会受伤的。”那个人用另一只手拍拍他翘起来的臀部，常年不见日光的部分白而软，被拍的人轻轻颤抖着，阴茎抖着喷出一小股精液。  
今何在抽出手的时候，江南已经射过两次，药效已经减轻不少，然而他总算还记得今何在还没有射过，主动贴上那根滚烫的肉棒，示意今何在尽快解决这件事。

“身体被抛上云端”江南终于明白为何有人这样形容性爱，今何在插入的那一刹那，他被刺激到再次高潮，然而他已经射不出来什么东西了。今何在做爱的时候动作很温柔，然而这并不是说他会放轻动作，当那根肉棒抵住他的敏感点研磨的时候，江南喘息着叫出了声音：“曾……曾雨，轻一点……”身后的人听见他的话顿了一下，接着就是更加猛烈的冲撞，一下一下撞击着他的肠壁。江南的声音渐渐高昂起来，他想转头看看今何在，然而那只猴子似乎突然大力起来，把他的头按着，于是他只能听见身后人的喘息声，“杨治……你到底是恨我，还是……爱我呢？”江南没有听见他的低语声，他只能模糊地感觉到微凉的精液射进体内的一瞬间，今何在扭过他的头，贴近他的脸，只要再近一点，他们就可以亲吻彼此，然而今何在退开了，他摸了摸江南汗湿的头发，退出了他的身体。

3.  
距离江南和今何在离开那间房间已经过去三天了，江南是在自己的车后座突然惊醒的，员工们焦急地表示他已经失踪一周了。警察什么也没能发现，江南打听到今何在也安稳回家之后就要求警方不要查下去了，既然财物和人身安全都没有损失，警方也乐于不花一笔冤枉钱，于是也没有人去问他们这件事的过程了。  
他手底下一个新招进来的实习生冒冒失失地敲开他的办公室，“Boss，有你的快递……是代笔团。”他听到这话猛然跳起来，丝毫不顾形象地冲出门去，绑匪格外钟爱代笔团这件事他始终不能理解，因此他非常想知道代笔团能不能给自己一点提示。猫咪静静地躺在猫包里，睡得很香，原本的项圈被换成了一根丝带，他抱着猫回了办公室，小心地解下丝带来，里面写着一句很短的英文：“Hope you like it.”这话怎么看也看不出端倪来，他只能悻悻地丢开丝带摸起猫来。  
猫咪的眼睛在下午阳光充足的办公室里显出一种好看的蓝色来，他突然想起来自己和今何在被关在一起的时候今何在摸着猫看他，那双眼睛盯着他，穿过岁月，穿过北京与上海之间遥遥相隔的一千多公里，把他钉在那里。

“团团……你说，我们还能不能跟他再见？”他轻声地问着什么也不知道的猫咪，声音消散在午后的日光里。猫从他的膝盖上跳下去，在阳光最好的地方窝成一团，很快睡着了。


End file.
